


Rules of Breeding

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Omega, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since one of the aspects of the Alpha/Omega mpreg is the biological determinism, I want to see a world where only Alpha/Omega Male/Male relationships are sanctioned (even religiously approved) because of the element of reproduction. Heterosexual relationships can be Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, or even Omega/Omega (though the last two may be frowned upon, because it may be a waste of a child bearing male). But all other homosexual relationships are taboo. I want to see two male Alphas or Omegas fall in love in this world. </p><p>rated M for Levi's language and non-graphic description of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> plot bunny taken from tanndell's livejournal. 
> 
> Levi's pov

Levi hated perfume.

It made him think of coquettish stares, fluttering eyelashes and much too casual touch. Made him think of his responsibilities as an alpha in a world where humanity was brought to the brink of extinction. Of people’s expectations of him, as a humanity’s strongest soldier, to pass on his genes, to breed, to fuck every omega willing to open their legs for him. Made him think of heavy stench of slick and his own desire he kept suppressed, changing it from consuming fire to low burn, never extinguished, always present, but bearable.

He remembered the first time he saw an alpha dominating an omega. The bulky man fucked a young prostitute against the wall. He could smell her from his hiding place few meters away, strong smell of omega in heat, almost incessant chant of small whimpers and louder squelches as the man was penetrating her. He was angry, dominating and stank of sweat and grime. The moment he finished, he throw a few coins at her, not even enough to buy a loaf of bread and told her to be happy that she was given so much, considering that he just satisfied a bitch in heat.

As she slowly went by his hiding spot and her smell hit him like a wave, Levi could barely keep in the contents of his stomach.

Whenever an omega propositioned him, he always refused them. No matter how many times he tried to forget, the smell of slick and omega’s neediness made him think of dirt and sweat, germs crawling on their skin, in their mouths, between their legs. An everyday contact was fine, but as soon as their eyes and touches started to linger, he had to stop himself from cringing whenever they were too close. He was so fucking angry at himself, because it wasn’t their fault, he was just a fucking freak. What a joke, humanity’s strongest, an alpha, who couldn’t stand an omega in heat.

He was perpetually irritated. Erwin wanted to make him relax once and prepared a suprise for him. When Levi found a prostitute in his private rooms, he almost bruised her as he was throwing her out. He has never cleaned his room so thouroughly and he kept the windows open for the next week to get rid of the heavy smell of perfume. For the first night he even refused to sleep in his own bed and occupied Hange’s couch.

He tried to talk to Hange about it. Wanted her to find some kind of cure. Or just a mix of herbs to kept his libido in check. The urges that he couldn’t satisfy were keeping him awake and irritated him. She was a good friend and a brilliant scientist, so she gave him just a perfect blend of tea leaves to make him calmer. She was making it and giving it to Petra, who was always the one to prepare his tea.

Petra was the sweetest girl that ever appeared in his squad and the one he never wanted to be confessed by to. He already had his perfect way of refusing an omega, but it was never a pleasant thing for any of the sides. Luckily for him, Petra was quite close with Hange and any hopes the girl might have had were probably dampened before she came to him, saving them both the embarrassement.

He never could have imagined that someone else in his squad wanted to confess to him as well.

'I like you, Captain.'

Levi’s mind was completely blank when he heard those words. He was aware of the boy’s admiration, of his readiness to please his commanding officer, of the enthusiasm with which he was facing every task given to him by Levi.

But Eren was out of question. He was a titan shifter, the dangerous weapon, that he was supposed to get rid of if it started to get too dangerous. He was a 15 years old boy, nothing but a child half his age. He was his subordinate.

Eren was an alpha, just like Levi.

It wasn’t acceptable for two alphas to be together. Alphas were breeders, spreading their genes. They couldn’t bear a child, so the relationship of two alphas were frowned upon. It was an egoistical thing for an alpha, to refrain from sex, but to get involved with another one? That was even worse.

It was wrong on so many levels, Levi was suprised Eren even decided to tell him how he feels. There was only one answer Levi could give him.

'We can't, Eren.'

And Eren knew about it. Knew, because the moment those words left Levi’s mouth, the boy smiled at him.

'I know, sir.'

But never in his life had Levi seen such a sad smile.

And what was the worst in this whole mess, was the fact that he wasn’t against it. Whenever Eren was close, too close for any other person for Levi to feel comfortable, he didn’t mind. He wasn’t avoiding contact with him, he was actually craving it. The slow burn, like a trail of ash just under his skin, was getting stronger everyday. He wanted that boy, for the first time in his whole life he actually felt a strong sexual craving for a specific individual and it had to be Eren Yeager, his young subordinate being able to shift into a titan, a fellow alpha.

He denied himself, fighting against the temptation. He was already used to abstinance after so many years and he promised himself that appearance of Eren would not make him waver.

But the lost of comrades actually did.

After the fiasco that was an attempt of capturing the Female Titan and seeing the corpses of the members of his squad scattered in the forest, he felt broken. He felt like he failed them, an alpha that let his pack be annihilated. He felt alone.

Until he heard Mikasa’s words.

'Eren is alive.'

Stubborn alpha girl, ready to fight tooth and nail for her brother. But she gave him strength to go forward, to slash the Female Titan and get Eren out of her grasp.

He realised that he can lost anyone anytime, he knew it before, but it’s been so long since that truth hit him so forcefully.

That night he stayed with Eren. He let the boy into his bed and held him close, listening to his erratic heartbeat when he was trying to fall asleep, to his deep, calming breathing when he finally managed to do it.

Next day Mike looked at Eren suspiciously, but said nothing.

Levi and Eren were the only ones left in the squad, so it was now Levi’s responsibility to keep locking Eren in his cell.

Levi decided to fuck this responsibility, as Eren’s warmth in bed made him calmer than any tea blend that Hange ever came up with. And of course she noticed that, and Eren’s fidgeting when she asked about his better mood lately. But Hange was a good friend, she wouldn’t do anything to cause Levi trouble. Apart from asking incredibly intrusive questions.

Using Eren as a pillow was enough for him. He was still wary of doing anything else, as their smells would mingle and people would actually be able to tell that there was something between them. He wasn’t trusting Eren’s ability to contain his hormones, fuck, he didn’t even trusted himself that he would be able to stop himself from marking the boy as his.

But how could he let a teenage boy into his bed and expect them to continue as damn pillow buddies.

They usually woke up as a mix of tangled limbs and he noticed that everyday it was taking Eren a little bit more time to get away from him and that he himself was pretending to be asleep a little bit longer to stay warm in the boy’s arms.

One morning he woke up earlier than usual and was suprised to see Eren’s eyes already open, silently watching his sleeping face. The boy stuttered, trying to explain himself, but Levi simply decided to shut him up by pushing his lips against his, morning breath be damned.

They were both treading carefully. Their kisses weren’t forceful and every touch seemed more like a fleeting glimpse. Levi set the rhythm, trailing lazy patterns on Eren’s skin, his mouth leaving small kisses all over his neck, not leaving any marks. He let Eren get on top of him and take their erections into his hand, stroking both of them. He swollowed every moan the boy made, drinking in the sight, his smell, not aware of leaving red marks on his back, his whole vision narrowing to those enormous, green eyes.

They were always cautious, not leaving hickeys, staying quiet, showering thoroughly every morning after having sex, never be seen walking into breakfast together. They were hiding, but they were satisfied.

When he was called to Erwin’s office one evening, one look at Commander’s face was enough to tell Levi that he knew. It was the second time in his life, when the wave of nausea almost swept him of his feet.

Of course Erwin noticed. He knew Levi too well.

Luckily for them, to Erwin the well-being of the strongest soldier of the Survey Corps and humanity’s hope was more important than the rules of breeding.

When he went to Hange the very same evening to drink a celebratory bottle of wine, she kept teasing him that he was given a blessing from the Commander himself.

And when he kept Eren in his arms that night, feeling the steady heartbeat under his palm and breathing in the boy’s scent, he never felt so happy.


End file.
